Search For the Universe
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an alien bug lands on Earth searching for something; the United Galactic Federation, S.H.E.I.L.D, Plumbers, and Benevolent Alliance team up to try and find out what the bug is after.
1. Saucer Landing

At a corn field in nighttime; a male farmer was walking around his stock.

"Hmm, the corn seems to be going very good this season." said the farmer.

He removed an ear of corn from a stock and looked at it.

"Yeah, perfect." said the farmer.

Then suddenly; a UFO crashed in front of him, destroying some stocks of corn.

The farmer became shocked.

"Oh doggone, every time I'm enjoying my corn, something comes and ruins it, this can't possibly get any worse." said the farmer.

The ship then opened up and a hand grabbed the farmer before pulling him into the ship as he screamed.

But then the farmer exited the ship, but for some reason wasn't walking normally.

"Oh man, I swear whoever came up with the idea of using human skin as a disguise to mingle in public without drawing suspicion should be killed." the farmer said in a different voice, revealing that it was actually an alien in a disguise, "Well, time to get to work."

He walked off.

A blue blur ran by the corn field before returning and stopping, revealing it was Sonic who then saw some smoke.

"That's unusual." said Sonic, "Wonder what's up?"

He ran through the corn and stopped at the UFO and became shocked.

"Wow, a UFO. Never seen one of those before." said Sonic.

He approached the ship and inspected it.

"Better keep this under wraps." said Sonic.

The next day; a huge gathering was going on on Planet Turo and a ton of Plumbers, United Galactic Federation, and Benevolent Alliance members were looking on stage to see Max Tennyson, General Blorgon, Techn'ut, Hedius, and Grand Councilwoman.

"A UFO has crashed on Planet Earth carrying an unknown alien, and we're all to work with each other to find out what was in the ship and what the alien is planning." said General Blorgon.

Sonic face palmed himself.

"So much for keeping this under wraps." said Sonic.

Kevin Reynolds glared at Sonic.

"What'd you do this time?" said Kevin.

Sonic groaned.

"Why does everyone always assume I did something?" said Sonic.

He turned to Kevin.

"Nothing, I simply saw a UFO in a cornfield and did some investigating." said Sonic.

Kevin is shocked.

"For reals?" said Kevin.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay then." said Kevin.

"There is nothing to worry about at the moment." said Techn'ut.

Max Tennyson pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Report just came in, it's a bug." said Max.

The leaders became shocked.

"Well, that's Earth's problem." said Hedius.

Rock who was in attendance groaned.

"What a bunch of benevolent cowards." said Rock.

Rock then became confused.

"But why be worried about a bug?" said Rock.

Later; Rock had finished up watching Men in Black with Sonic and the Supernoobs, much to his shock.

**Interview Gag**

"What...the f-"Rock said before the interview quickly ended.

**End Interview Gag**

"That's what the big concern is about?" said Rock.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, makes you more worried huh." said Sonic.

"I know what we can do. We get off this rock and find a new planet." Kevin said before he started to run off.

But Sonic leaped onto the preteen and pinned him to the ground.

Kevin is mad.

"WHAT!" shouted Kevin.

"We're staying on Earth and finding out what this bug is doing." said Sonic.

Kevin groaned.

"Fine." said Kevin.

A beeping sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator.

"Oh, I forgot about this." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You're part of S.H.I.E.L.D?" said Tyler.

"Long story." said Sonic.

He pushed a button on the communicator.

"_I'm sending you two heroes to help out with the bug issue_." Fury's voice said.

Sonic became confused.

"Who?" said Sonic, "Oh wait, don't tell me, Iron Man and Thor? Oh that'd be so cool."

But then Spider Man and Captain Marvel landed close to the heroes.

Sonic is shocked.

"This'll work." said Sonic.

Roach looked at Captain Marvel and sighed romantically.

"I'm in love." said Roach.

Kevin shook his head.

"Dude, she's like twice your age." said Kevin.

"I don't care." said Roach.

"Doesn't exactly help that there was one continuation where Captain Marvel and I briefly dated each other, and that was when she was known as Ms Marvel." said Spider Man.

Captain Marvel nodded.

"I found that crazy." She said, "Just like some people make pictures of Peter and Black Panther's sister a couple from a MCU."

Sonic turned to Roach.

"Take their word for it, they're tight with Deadpool." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

Deadpool was in a kitchen stacking up lots of chimichangas.

"Oh yeah, this is nice, and nothing bad'll happen to them." said Deadpool.

He then looked at the readers.

"Yeah, I like chimichangas, and what're the odds of there being someone running by to ruin this moment?" said Deadpool.

Then Hulk ran by, destroying the chimichangas and Deadpool became shocked.

"MY CHIMICHANGAS!" yelled Deadpool.

He then became mad.

"NO. ONE. MESSES. WITH. MY. FAVORITE. MEXICAN. FOOD!" He shouted.

He drew out a sword and gun and ran to where Hulk ran to while screaming in anger.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"And I still think the one time relationship between Spider Man and Marvel was weird." said Sonic.

Then Ben and Kai appeared.

"Not as weird as Peter and Kitty Pryde aka ShadowCat." muttered Ben.

Spider Man groaned and took off his mask, revealing his secret identity.

"Why do people always find a way to publicly expose my secret identity?" said Peter Parker.

Sonic chuckled.

"Nice, two for one, first the MCU, now this." said Sonic.

His mouth was then webbed up.

Sonic groaned in anger.

"Is that really surprising? I mean, it's becoming a whole thing in the MCU. Every heroes identity ends up going public." said Kai.

Rock looked at Ben confused.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Rock.

"Well all the alien members of the Plumbers have abandoned ship, leaving me, Kai, my cousin, Kevin Levin, and Grandpa Max as the only ones to investigate this bug." said Ben, "Even Rook of all people left."

Rock nodded.

"Nearly the same for me, but the only person in my team to have the gaul to stay behind was-"Rock said before being interrupted by Champ who appeared with a huge blaster in his hands.

"Me." said Champ.

He then pumped his blaster before firing a round at Captain Marvel, but the blast flew past her.

But the woman didn't flinch.

Champ chuckled.

"I like this woman." said Champ.

But Captain Marvel punched Champ.

"To an extent." said Champ.

"The woman has a military background, what'd you expect?" said Rock.


	2. Crime Scene Investigation

Back at the same corn field; Rock's group was on the scene looking around the place.

Rock went to the UFO crash site and saw the ship.

"Well, at least I know where the ship is." said Rock.

He walked to the ship and tapped on it before it opened up.

The meerkat looked inside the ship.

"Wow, tiny, how could a big bug fit into this?" said Rock.

He picked up the ship and walked out of the cornfield before setting the ship down.

Everyone noticed the ship.

"That's what the bug came in on?" said Kai.

Rock nodded.

"Apparently." said Rock.

"It looks like a Frisbee that's slightly bigger then a Frisbee." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but how're we going to get any info from this?" said Tyler.

"I'm familiar with this type of ship." said Champ.

Everyone turned to the arms dealer.

"Apparently there's a memory card within the ships systems, but the only way to access it is if you were small." said Champ.

"How small?" said Ben.

"Microscopic." said Champ.

Ben sighed.

"Rules out Nanomech." said Ben.

"Now how're we going to find out what the bug's after?" said Shope.

The group did some thinking.

Later; Meek in his armor, but minus his helmet was with the group who told him everything.

"Wait, you want me to shrink down to microscopic size just to get a memory card from within this ship?" said Meek.

Captain Marvel nodded.

"Yeah, that's the jiff." said Captain Marvel.

Meek nodded as his helmet appeared.

"I'm down with that." Meek said before snapping his fingers as he shrunk down to microscopic size and fell into Rock's robotic hand.

He then turned to Captain Marvel.

"Your pretty." said Meek.

"Twice your age." said Rock, "And you're in a relationship."

He set Meek down on the ship before he walked to a compartment with a screw on it.

The meerkat made a screwdriver appear on his right hand before he began unscrewing the screw.

He then opened up the hatch and jumped into the database.

"Wow, so this is how Ant Man and The Atom see things at this size huh?" said Meek.

"It's like a forest in here." said Tom.

"Indeed." said Meek.

He stopped at some type of slot labeled 'Memory Card' and looked down into it before pulling out the memory card.

"Huh neat." He said.

He jumped out of the hatch before snapping his finger and regrowing to normal size.

Ben scoffed.

"Showoff." said Ben.

Meek held up the memory card.

"You should be thanking me for this." said Meek.

He stuck the card into his armor and some beeping sounds were heard before Meek screamed in shock.

Everyone became shocked.

"What is it, something scary?" said Shope.

"Yeah, the bug has dreams of LGBT characters being shown on Nick Jr shows." said Meek.

"OK THAT IS CREEPY!" shouted Ben, "ITS ONE THING TO DO IT ON A DISNEY JR SHOW LIKE DOC MACMUFFINS OR A PBS SHOW LIKE ARTHUR BUT A NICK JR SHOW?"

"Let's not lose sight of the fact that Nick Jr is basically just a sister channel of Nickelodeon which, correct me if I'm wrong, did introduce LGBT characters." said Sonic.

"They did?" asked Ben.

"There was no Nick Jr show with LGBT in it, I'm just saying that Nickelodeon did that." said Sonic.

"Wait a minute." said Meek.

Everyone looked at the meerkat.

"Bugs's after someone, some type of prince, calls himself Fea." said Meek.

"The prince, or the bug?" said Roach.

Meek smacked Roach.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shouted Roach.

"For being a idiot." Said Meek.

"OK." Said Roach.

Meanwhile; in a diner; a human with very shaggy hair walked over to a table and sat down while looking at a human in a suit.

The human in the suit started speaking in an alien language as subtitles appeared saying: You're majesty, you are in grave trouble.

The shaggy haired human who was the alien prince Fea spoke an alien language: You're telling me, the traffic on this planet is terrible.

The suited human spoke the alien language: A bug has landed on the planet.

The shaggy haired human who was the alien prince Fea spoke an alien language: Are you sure?

The suited human nodded and spoke the alien language: Positive.

The shaggy haired human who was the alien prince Fea gulped and spoke an alien language: We need to get out of here.

The suited human nodded and spoke the alien language: I know.

The shaggy haired human who was the alien prince Fea and spoke an alien language: But do we have time for lunch?

The suited human sighed and spoke the alien language: Eh, might as well.

But then they were stabbed through the neck and fell on the ground and everyone noticed it before screaming and running off.

The human disguised bug appeared and looked at the two dead humans.

"Well, takes care of that." said the bug.

He reached into the shaggy haired human and pulled out a wallet before opening it up.

"Now to find what I'm looking for." said the bug.

Back with the heroes; Meek was still going through lots of stuff.

"Hello, this Fea guy spends a lot of time in some type of youth center." said Meek.

Everyone looked at the meerkat.

"Where at?" said Captain Marvel.

"Apparently, he owns a youth center in Washington that has food, milkshakes, bowling, batting cages, an arcade, and tons of other stuff." said Meek.

Kevin became shocked.

"Milkshakes? I'm in, maybe play some skee ball, get a bunch of tickets for a Nintendo Switch, a copy of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3, perhaps-"Kevin said before Sonic grabbed the Supernoobs arm and held him in a hammer lock, making him groan in pain.

"There's a time and place for everything." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"I'm in, but mostly because I can get jackpots all the time." said Sonic.

"Hold on, something just came up." said Tom.

Everyone looked at Meek's armor.

"What?" said Tyler.

"That alien prince you were talking about, someone reported his dead body in a diner." said Tom.

Everyone is shocked.

"Oh, that ain't good." said Rock.

"How so?" said Shope.

"If a prince from another planet dies on our planet, then you can be sure that the alien race that the prince was part off will show up in a battle cruiser and threaten to kill us unless we can get what they want." said Rock.

Roach gulped.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" He shouted.

He started to run off, but Sonic grabbed his turtleneck sweater.

However; the sweater came off and Roach still ran off, but without a shirt on.

Sonic became shocked and looked at the sweater.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

"Yeah Roach really likes those turtlenecks. Wears them all the time." said Tyler.

Sonic became shocked.

"Every time?" said Sonic.

The noobs nodded.

"Sleeping?" said Sonic.

"Totally." said Kevin.

"Swimming?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Shope.

"Playing sports?" said Sonic.

"Happened." said Tyler.

"Special occasions?" said said Sonic.

"Not a single one he hasn't worn it on." said Kevin.

Sonic looked at the turtleneck sweater before putting it on.

"Huh it does feel comfortable." Said Sonic, "Ya this reminds me of the time I had to wear clothes if I wanted to get into a restaurant but that stupid Rancid Rabbit wouldn't let me in even when I had clothes on."

"Yeah, more on that later, right now we need a game plan. Sonic; you, Kevin, Shope, and Parker will check out Fea's youth center, Danvers; you, Meek, Tyler, Ben, and Kai will check out Fea, Champ and I will try to find a half naked preteen with red hair that covers his eyes." said Rock.

Champ is pissed.

"Why do I have to find a preteen without a shirt on?" said Champ.

"Because the last time I gave you orders, you killed some guy who stiffed you out of payment, and that was your first mission before becoming a full fledged agent." said Rock, "You need to know that killing isn't always the answer."

Champ is mad.

"I don't wanna." He Said.

Rock growled before grabbing Champs arm and twisting it, making him scream in pain.

"You will, or I'll personally see to it that you get a court martial." said Rock.

Champ sighed.

"Okay fine." said Champ.

Rock let go of Champ.

"Good, now let's go." said Rock.

The group walked their separate directions.


	3. Looking For Clues

In front of a building called Fea's Youth Center; Sonic group walked in front of the building and looked at it.

"Well, this is it." said Sonic.

"Fea must have been compensating for something." said Spider Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Indeed." said Sonic.

The group entered the building and looked around to see lots of sporting places, arcade games, a snack bar, and a prize corner.

Kevin and Shope looked on in amazament.

"Whoa." said Kevin.

"I'm never leaving here." said Shope.

"Yes you are." said Spider Man.

"We're here for business, not pleasure. Listen to the Spider Man who had the gaul to agree to Nick Fury's offer when first meeting him." said Sonic.

Spider Man smiled under his mask.

"And lose the outfit, people will find it weird that Spider Man is entering a youth center." said Sonic.

"I graduated high school." said Spider Man.

"Just lose the suit." said Sonic.

Spider Man groaned and took off his costume, revealing his Peter Parker persona.

**Interview Gag**

"Every time." said Peter.

**End Interview Gag**

"Now to just find something that might help us out and-"Sonic said before looking at a game console and becoming shocked, "Karaoke, Guitar, and Dance Hero?"

He ran to the arcade game called Karaoke, Guitar, and Dance Hero before sticking a quarter into the machine and started flipping through songs with a guitar like controller and hit Footloose before tapping it.

Kevin and Shope shook their heads.

**Interview Gag**

First was Kevin.

"Typical, he beat me to having fun." said Kevin.

Lastly was Shope.

"Why do we even hang out with him?" said Shope.

**End Interview Gag**

"Let's just find some clues before-"Shope said before looking around and becoming shocked, "PHOTO BOOTH!"

She grabbed Kevin and dragged him into a photo booth before four flashes of light emerged from the booth.

**Interview Gag**

"I couldn't resist a Photo Booth." Said the female noob with a blush.

**End Interview Gag**

Peter shook his head.

"Well, all up to me now." said Peter.

He walked off.

The web slinging hero then appeared at a door in a hallway before opening it up to see an office.

He whistled.

"Wow, nice." said Peter.

He walked over to a desk and started going through the drawers.

"Huh neat." He said.

He pulled out some files and looked at them.

"This guy sure knew how to run a business." said Peter.

He then looked at a picture.

It was a picture of Fea holding some type of round crystal that was black with a white dot in it, and the size of a baseball.

"Nice picture." said Peter.

He stuck the photo in his jacket.

**Interview Gag**

"Might be useful." said Peter.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic walked out of a section of the youth center with lots of prizes inside carrying a plastic that had a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 The Black Order as Kevin and Shope appeared.

"So how'd you fare?" said Kevin.

"Got you some things that might interest you." said Sonic.

He gave the bag to Kevin who looked inside.

"Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 and a Switch?" said Kevin.

"I'm already in the Wakanda chapter." said Sonic.

Kevin chuckled.

"Nice." said Kevin.

"So what all has happened in the game so far?" said Shope.

"I'd rather not say, because there'd be lots of spoilers." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"Deadpool's playable right?" said Kevin.

Sonic became shocked and mad.

"Okay, who's been making you two watch R rated movies, aren't you both 12 years old?" said Sonic.

Kevin whistled.

"Your friend with the green mohawk. What's his name again?" said Kevin.

"Duncan." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"No surprise there." said Sonic.

Then Peter appeared.

"Find anything Parker?" said Kevin.

Peter nodded.

"Sure did." said Peter.

He pulled out the photo he put in his jacket.

Kevin saw it and became confused.

"What's that supposed to be?" said Kevin.

"Maybe a clue that'll make sense later on." said Peter.

With Rock and Champ; the two were walking around the desert looking for Roach.

"Where is that little guy?" asked Rock.

"More importantly how did we end up in the dessert?" asked Champ.

"Not important right now." said Rock.

They heard some screaming and saw Roach before Rock held an arm out and Roach hit it, stopping in his tracks.

"Come on, we've got work to do." said Champ.

"I ain't fighting no bug." said Roach.

"You've been running around without a shirt this whole time." said Rock.

Roach looked down and saw he was half naked.

"I wondered why it felt so drafty." said Roach.

**Interview Gag**

"Wow, this whole time, and he didn't notice his turtleneck sweater was gone." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Champ laughed.

"Nice." said Champ.

Rock pulled out another orange turtleneck sweater and put it on Roach.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the?" asked Champ.

"Be prepared for anything." said Rock.

With Meek's group; they were at the crime scene of Fea's death and inspecting his body.

"This is gross." Said Meek.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I'm the one who was exposed to alien DNA and gained lots of powers at the cost of a bad case of amnesia." said Captain Marvel.

"And lied to by war loving aliens." said Tyler.

Captain Marvel glared at Tyler.

"Don't try me." said Captain Marvel.

"He's twelve, you kill him, you'll be charged with child abuse and can never return to Earth." said Ben.

"Yeah." said Kai.

Meek tapped the body and became confused.

"Huh?" said Meek.

He removed the shirt and jacket to see some type of robot, shocking the others.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." said Captain Marvel.

Meek tapped the chest and it opened up, revealing a chest sized stereotype alien panting from exhaustion.

"And we'll be ripping off Men in Black." said Meek.

The alien looked at the heroes.

"H.h. ." Said The Alien.

"Take it easy pal, you're on a death bed. What's going on, why's the bug after you?" said Meek.

"Universe...cages...stop war." the alien Fea said before dying.

Everyone was saddened and confused.

"Anyone know what he's talking about?" said Tyler.

They shook their heads.

"Yeah me neither." Said Tyler.


	4. Rock's Informant

At the McDuck Mall; the heroes regrouped and were sitting in the food court.

"So we got a dead alien prince on our hands, possibly some angry aliens who'll show up and try to kill us, and Kevin's more focused on his new Nintendo Switch." said Tyler.

Kevin was playing on his new Switch and playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 The Black Order and playing as Star Lord.

"What'd you expect? I was distracted by the games in the youth center, might as well win the kid a game system and a video game based off of a series of comic books." said Sonic.

"Come at me dudes." said Kevin.

"Switch to Rocket and Groot, they count as one character, Rocket is more long distance while Groot is close and personal." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"Okay." said Kevin.

He pushed some buttons.

"Hey, you're right, it is easier being Rocket and Groot." said Kevin.

"Focus." said Rock.

"Very hard when I'm distracted by Ronan the Accuser." said Kevin.

"Yeah, his attacks'll follow you." said Sonic.

"Does that game have co-op?" said Roach.

Later; the supernoobs were playing on the Switch which was in tablet mode.

Tyler was playing as Star Lord, Shope was playing as Drax, and Roach was playing as Gamora.

Everyone looked at Roach.

"What she's fisty." Said Roach.

"So's Black Widow, but you won't unlock her till you help Spider Man defeat one of his enemies." said Sonic.

Roach nodded.

"I am Groot." He said.

"Don't expect me to spoiler which enemy it is." said Sonic.

Everyone stared at the hedgehog in confusion.

"What, it's an elective I had to take this year in school." said Sonic.

"I didn't even take Groot in high school." said Peter.

"No surprise there." said Sonic.

"Guys, we've got a problem." said Tom's voice.

Meek in his every day clothes pulled out his armor device and set it on the table.

"What is it Tom?" said Meek.

"My scanners indicated that an alien war ship has been sighted over Earth's atmosphere." said Tom.

Meek became worried.

"Uh oh." He said.

He looked around and crawled under the table before grabbing the armor device and taking it with him before coming back out in his armor.

"Show us." said Meek.

Then his eyes showed a holographic image of a Star Destroyer like ship but purple over Earth.

Captain Marvel became shocked.

"Oh crud, it's the Flarkians." said Marvel.

Everyone looked at the female hero in confusion.

"Flarkians?" said Ben.

"They're a race of usually peaceful aliens who'll take to violent ways if pushed to the limit. One time, I wound up upsetting them after beating their leader at the time in a poker game." said Danvers.

Everyone groaned.

"Should have seen that coming." said Shope.

"Who all wants your head served on a platter Carol, did you upset the Incursians as well?" said Ben.

"I kinda did." Said Carol.

**Flashback**

Captain Marvel was flying around through space and accidentally hit an Incursian ship which then exploded.

Inside the flagship; Attea was sitting on her throne when an Incursian approached her.

"Ma'am, one of our ships was just destroyed by a human with alien DNA." said the Incursian.

The Queen is shocked.

"Every week this happens when Captain Marvel goes by." said Attea.

**End Flashback**

Sonic chuckled.

"Nice, upsets every alien race no matter what she does. I could upset an alien race just for eating the leaders food. And it's happened without any harm coming to me." said Sonic.

Captain Marvel held a hand up to Sonic and fired some cosmic energy at his head.

But the hedgehog moved out of the way before the blast could hit him and instead hit a Robo Ape, destroying it.

"I like this one. He's got spunk." said Captain Marvel.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now what're we going to do about this whole universe and cages thing?" said Tyler.

Everyone did some thinking.

"I know a guy." said Rock.

Everyone looked at the one armed meerkat in confusion.

"A while back, I helped this alien escape from some mobsters and put him in the Alien Protection Program. I pay him a visit from time to time." said Rock.

"Who is this guy anyways?" said Kai.

Later; the group was at some type of magazine stand looking at an ugly looking man with a skinny tabby cat.

Kevin chuckled.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. This is the guy you're keeping hidden? Come on, it's obvious he's an alien because his disguise is ugly and terrible." said Kevin.

"Hey, you ain't exactly a basket of chocolates, but show some respect." the cat said sounding like Puss in Boots.

Kevin became shocked.

"Meet Puss Puss." said Rock.

"So if the cat's who we're visiting, then what's with the human?" said Kevin.

Rock reached behind the human and pulled out a cord before it snapped in half, making the human which was actually a robot shut down and fall to the ground.

Kevin screamed and jumped into his girlfriend's arms.

Kevin's girl then jumped into Carol's Arms.

Even Sonic was creeped out.

"Ok I did not see that coming." He Said.

Rock shook his head.

"What, it's the only way Puss can be safe." said Rock.

"We should have showed everyone the MIB animated series as well." said Ben, "You know, to make sense of this."

Rock turned to the cat.

"Puss Puss, we need info." said Rock.

"Wish I could help you senor Rocko, but I've got to get off this planet before it goes bye bye." said Puss Puss.

Rock grabbed the cat by the neck and held him.

"Listen you, I did you a favor by putting you in Alien Protection, now you owe me, or I'll give you the Bob Barker treatment." said Rock.

The cat laughed.

"You wouldn't dare." said Puss Puss.

"Oh I would, especially after you tried to sell me off to the Radiny family while I was helping you out." said Rock.

Puss Puss scoffed.

"You still upset about that? It was a long time ago." said Puss Puss.

"That was four months ago." said Rock, "I wound up putting you in the program because of that one incident."

"Still not saying anything." said Puss Puss.

Rock turned his left hand into a pair of laser like scissors and held them close to Puss Puss' privates.

"You sure?" said Rock.

Puss Puss meowed in shock.

"What do you know about Prince Fea?" said Rock.

Puss Puss gulped.

"Rumor has it that Prince Fea supposedly fled his planet because of political issues. It's all a lie, his people sent him to Earth for his safety." said Puss Puss.

"What kind of safety?" said Rock.

"He was the guardian of a very powerful energy source said to destroy five galaxies in a day." said Puss Puss.

"Power source and the bugs?" said Rock.

"If the bugs get their hands on the energy source, the whole universe will be their meal ticket." said Puss Puss.

"I want to leave this universe." said Roach.

"What is the universe that Fea's talking about?" said Rock.

"It's on this very planet." said Puss Puss.

Everyone became very confused.

"Okay, now I'm confused." said Peter.

Carol looked at Shope and Kevin.

"Get off me." said Danvers.

She then set Shope down who then set Kevin down.

"The universe is basically stars, planets, and galaxies, how can it be on Earth?" said Captain Marvel.

Puss Puss groaned.

"Primative beings. Still don't get that size doesn't matter, the universe is the energy source I'm talking about. It's the size of a baseball." said Puss Puss.

Rock glared at Puss Puss before setting him down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get off this rock." said Puss Puss.

The alien cat then ran off.

"If the universe is here, and Fea was talking about some cages, we'd better start searching each cage fast." said Rock.

"Good call." said Champ.

Then everyone minus Peter, Kevin, Shope, and Sonic walked off.

"Something's starting to add up. Peter, you still have that photo?" said Kevin.

Peter pulled out the same photo and the four looked at it.

"Universe, baseball, cages." said Sonic.

"The batting cages in Fea's Youth Center." said Kevin.

Sonic groaned.

"Seriously Kevin, this is no time for games." said Sonic.

"No, I mean what if the alien prince hid the universe at the batting cages?" asked Kevin, "It is the size of a baseball so it makes sense."

Shope looked at the photo and pointed at the crystal.

"I have a feeling that's what we should be looking for." said Shope.

"Good thinking." said Peter.

The four ran off.

"Guys wait." said Kevin.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by the bug.

"So, Fea kept the universe in his business huh? I'd better get to it." said the bug.


	5. Universe Found

The heroes then appeared in front of Fea's Youth Center and everyone minus Kevin, Shope, Peter, and Sonic became confused.

"Why're we here at Fea's business?" said Champ.

"Because brace face has a hunch that the universe is in here." said Sonic.

Champ laughed.

"Seriously?" asked Champ, "That Idea is stupid."

"Fea was in possession of the universe, energy source the size of a baseball, inside the batting cages." said Kevin.

The group did some thinking.

"That actually makes sense." said Meek.

Champ groaned.

Later; the group was at the batting cages and saw lots of people using them.

"Oh great, now how're we going to make use of these cages if everyone's using them for fun?" said Ben.

Sonic saw a fire alarm handle before pulling it down, making an alarm go off.

Everyone screamed and ran off, leaving the others inside.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What?" He asked.

"Fire alarm, seriously?" said Kai.

"It was the only idea I had." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I got a weird way of thinking. I just look at what's around me and use it to my advantage." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic walked over to one cage and dumped tons of baseballs into a launcher before pushing the start button and ran to the other side of the cage as the launcher started launching balls at Sonic who then started grabbing each of them.

"This would go by smoother if others were helping out in different cages, preferably the ones with fast reflexes." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Later; Meek, Rock, Peter in Spider Man costume, and Ben as Kickin Hawk were in separate cages.

They were all searching for the Universe and Kevin groaned.

"OK maybe this was a bad idea." said Kevin.

He sat down and sighed.

"Perhaps this isn't the way to search for the Universe." said Kevin.

Then a ball in Meek's cage was launched at him before he grabbed it.

The meerkat looked at the ball and saw that it was actually the crystal in the picture.

"GOT IT!" yelled Meek.

Kevin became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Kevin.

Everyone entered Meek's cage and looked at the Universe.

Peter pulled out the picture and looked at it as well as the Universe.

Kevin smiled.

"That's the universe." said Kevin.

"Almost looks like a Dragon Ball." said Ben, "Maybe it's an unknown number eight ball."

Sonic shook his head.

"Very unlikely because the real balls are orange with red stars while this one is black with lots of stars and galaxies on it. And the odds of that being the case are as likely as Terry Crews possibly playing King Triton in the Little Mermaid live action remake despite being two years older then Halle Barry." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Um what about the Super Dragon Balls?" asked Kevin, "They are the size of planets."

Sonic shook his head.

"Well at least Marco isn't here to hear this. Cause then it's all Future Trunks being from a branched timeline kind of like Avengers Endgame's way of how time travel works, Super taking place before Goku met Uub, and how GT is possibly non canon anymore considering the inclusion of Super Sayian God and Ultra Instinct." said Sonic.

With Marco; he sneezed and shivered.

"Why do I feel so cold?" said Marco.

Back with the others.

Sonic smiled.

"Any who, now to return this thing to the Flarkians." said Sonic.

But them some saliva appeared on the Universe before it went into the bug's mouth.

"Not on my watch." said the bug.

The heroes became shocked.

"That's got to be the bug." said Peter.

Rock made his armor appear before turning both his hands into blasters.

"Hand over the Universe, and put your hands on your head." said Rock.

"No way. With the Universe and Prince Fea dead, this whole planet will be destroyed, leaving my race free to feast off of the remains. Then after we're done here, we'll use the Universe to destroy every other planet to feast off of their remains." said the bug.

Kevin is pissed

"You monster." said Kevin.

"I know you are, but what am I?" said the bug.

Everyone became confused before glaring at the bug.

"That doesn't even make any sense." said Captain Marvel.

"Yeah, if you want it to make sense, then the person who called you whatever wouldn't have said 'You' before whatever." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What, have you not seen that one episode of Billy and Mandy where Billy's goth looking cousin went to school with him and Mandy said that cheaters never prosper and Billy retorts with the phrase I know you are but what am I? Very confusing." said Sonic.

"You mean like that?" Tyler said pointing to the OK KO version of Sonic.

Prime Sonic became confused.

"Who's this guy?" said Prime Sonic.

"I think that's you from another timeline." said Ben.

Sonic screamed but stopped.

"Actually that's not so bad." said Sonic.

"Bug got away while we were distracted." said Roach.

"That's bad." Said Champ.

"That ain't the only thing." said Tom.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"What?" said Meek.

"Apparently the Flarkians destroyed Mount Rushmore as a warning." said Tom.

Kevin scoffed.

"It can't be that bad." said Kevin.

Then a holographic image of Mount Rushmore, only with the heads replaced by Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff.

"Okay this is bad." said Sonic.

Kevin became very pissed.

"Why those no good." said Kevin.

Rock was communicating with the Grand Councilwoman on his watch.

"Okay, I'll see to it." said Rock.

He turned off his watch.

"We got a month to get the Universe back." said Rock.

Everyone cheered.

"That's by the Flarkian's standards." said Rock.

Everyone stopped cheering.

"How long is that by Earth standards?" said Tyler.

"An hour." said Rock.

Everyone is confused

"Wait what?" asked Shope.

"Yeah time on another planet is weird." Said Sonic.

"How does time even work on another planet compared to this planet?" said Kai.

"For example, you know how in Avengers Endgame Scott Lang spent five years trapped in the Quantum Realm whereas he percieved it as five hours?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah?" said Captain Marvel.

"Well by Mobius standards, five Earth years is equal to five Mobius months." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Don't judge me, I cause lots of trouble to the space time continuum on a daily basis." said Sonic.

"That would explain a lot." said Peter.

"What about the bug?" said Rock.

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I've got that covered. I slipped an ankle monitor on the bug before he even left." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Why did you have an ankle monitor?" said Ben.

"Well, Mr Block managed to nail me on keeping Ren and Stimpy from being created." said Sonic.

"Good show." said Meek.

"At least until the spin off sequel was created." said Peter.

Sonic then pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it, showing a radar on it.

"We'll know where he's at." Sonic.

Everyone looked at the map.

"Say's he's here." said Ben.

Sonic became confused and turned to Roach to see he was holding an ankle monitor.

He looked at everyone else.

"It looked so shiny." said Roach.

"Good thing I had two ankle monitors." said Sonic.

He pushed the screen and everyone saw another flashing dot, but it was far away and moving.

"And that's our bug." He said.

"How'd you end up with two ankle monitors?" said Kevin.

"That Mr Block guy who nailed me for Ren and Stimpy. Turns out he had a secret stash of pistachio's in his desk he didn't know about, so I ate them all." said Sonic.

With Mr Block he sneezed.

"Who's been talking about me? I'll bet dollar to dollar it was that trouble some blue rat." said Mr Block.

Back in the present; Sonic was eating some pistachios.

"These things are good." said Sonic, "I can see why they're made into ice cream."


	6. Killing the Bug

With the bug; it was in Washington before going into the space needle.

The heroes; with the noobs in their armor, then appeared and saw the space needle turning into a flying saucer before slowly going into the air.

"I knew it, the space needle is actually from space." said Sonic.

"No you did't." said Kevin.

"It's called the 'space' needle for a reason." said Sonic.

Rock shook his head before puting his hands together to form a triple barrel shotgun like blaster before aiming it at the space ship.

"Alright, anyone who can shoot, aim." said Rock.

Captain Marvel clenched her fists before cosmic energy appeared in her hands.

Champ pulled out a huge blaster and aimed at the ship.

Meek turned both his hands into triple barrel shotgun blasters and aimed at the ship.

"FIRE!" yelled Rock.

The four fired at the ship which was then hit before going down.

The ship then somehow managed to land in the Grand Canyon as the heroes appeared.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." said Ben.

The heroes looked at the ship which then opened up and the bug emerged from it.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS, YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS, I WON. YOU WON'T EVEN MATTER VERY SOON!" yelled the bug.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Flarkian prince Fea and being in possession of a powerful energy source. Hand over the Universe and put your hands behind your head." said Rock.

The bug chuckled.

"Okay, but in my own way." said the bug.

He then removed his human skin costume, revealing his true form, much to the shock of everyone.

"I think I just wet myself." said Roach.

"I don't blame ya." Said Rock. "Because honestly I did the same thing."

"Agreed." Said Sonic.

"Amazes me how they can fit into something so small for their size." said Ben.

Rock's blaster turned into two hands before turning his right hand into a blaster.

But the bug stuck some saliva out and pulled the robotic arm into his mouth, eating it.

"OH, COME ON! THAT WAS THE ONLY TRUE ROBOTIC IMPLANT I HAD BESIDES MY ROBOTIC EYE!" yelled Rock.

**Interview Gag**

First was the bug who simply roared.

Lastly was Rock.

"Unbelievable, it took two hours just to get that arm attached to me, now it'll take a while to get it reattached." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

The bug roared, but it's mouth was covered by webs and glared at Peter in his Spider Man outfit.

"Take that Cockroach." He said.

But the bug spewed out lots of slime that covered Spider Man up.

"Gross." said Spider Man.

"I don't have time for this." said the bug.

He ran off.

But Meek fired a wire from his armor that stuck to the bug's tail before grabbing hold of a huge boulder.

The Bug saw this.

"You won't hinder my progress." said the bug.

He pulled really hard, making Meek and the boulder fly towards him.

Luckily the meerkat let go of the boulder and landed on the ground before the boulder hit the bug on the head.

The wire returned to Meek's armor.

The bug roared and leaped towards Meek before he snapped his fingers and shrunk as the bug landed on the ground.

"You can't hide forever." said the bug.

Meek in question was running towards the bugs feet before climbing up one of them and on it's back.

"Maybe not, but I can do damage." said Meek.

He turned his right hand into a blaster similar to Star Lords before firing onto the bug.

The bug screamed before lying on his back to try and crush Meek.

But two snapping sounds were heard and Meek grew to giant size.

Everyone whistled.

"Megazord sized." said Rock.

Meek stood up and slammed his fist on the ground, crushing the bug.

He removed his fist to see the bug was still alive.

"Oh man, these bugs are really tough." said Meek.

Meek snapped his fingers twice and shrunk down to normal size.

"You should probably be the third Ant Man behind Scott Lang." said Sonic.

A ringing sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone before pushing the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

"NO ONE'S GOING TO BE REPLACING ME DAMMIT!" yelled a voice.

Soon a hand came out of the speaker and punched Sonic.

"Nice talking to you." Sonic said before turning off his phone.

**Interview Gag**

"Wow, never thought a human with no cartoon defying physics powers could pull that off." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"How did AntMan even do that?" He asked.

The bug roared and jumped towards Sonic who moved out of the way and punched the bug across the face.

The Bug is pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the bug.

It then smacked Sonic really hard, sending him crashing into a boulder.

The bug was then hit by lightning bolts from Shope.

But it then ate some of them and burped out the bolts of lightning which then hit Shope.

The bug then burps out more bolts of lightning as the others, knocking them out.

It burped lightning on a boulder and it broke apart, revealing a spaceship.

Everyone noticed it.

"There's been a ship in the Grand Canyon this whole time?" said Champ.

The bug ran to the ship.

Sonic groaned and pushed himself up before seeing some cockroaches on the ground.

He looked around and saw a huge crate of roaches.

"Huh, what a weird coincidence." said Sonic.

He stood up and knocked the crate over, releasing all the roaches.

Sonic looked at the bugs then at the bug before stepping on a roach.

The bug stopped in it's track in shock.

The blue hedgehog acted shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that your auntie?" said Sonic.

The bug glared at Sonic.

"Then that must mean that that's your uncle." Sonic said before stepping on another cockroach.

The Alien Bug is now mad and everyone sees this.

Peter steps on a Bug.

"Sorry was that your girlfriend?" asked Peter.

Captain Marvel Marvel steeped on another bug.

"Was that your best friend?" asked Captain Marvel.

The bug started approaching the heroes.

"Wow, big bad bug has a soft spot huh." Rock said before stepping on lots of roaches.

The bug growled and approached the one armed meerkat.

"You know, why do you have to cause such a ruckus, stealing a Universe just for food, you've got issues." said Rock.

He stuck his only hand behind his back as a grenade appeared in it.

"You know, you should-"Rock said before sticking his hand in the bugs mouth quickly, "THINK FAST!"

The bug kicked Rock really hard, sending him crashing into a boulder before approaching the meerkat who chuckled.

"You should have gone for the head." said Rock.

He held his hand up before opening it, revealing the grenade pin.

The bug became shocked as a powering up sound was heard.

"Uh oh." said the bug.

It then exploded in half as lots of goo appeared around the heroes as they screamed.

"Oh gross." said Shope.

"Rock, you crazy buffoon, you could have told us that you'd be turning the whole area into a splash zone before doing that." said Sonic.

Rock laughed.

"Maybe, but I just wanted to do this for fun." said Rock.

"Now I know how a pancake feels under all that syrup." said Roach.

Kevin looked around and saw Rock's robotic arm holding the Universe before picking it up.

"Gross." He said.

Everyone noticed it.

"We've got the Universe." said Tyler.

Rock used his teeth to turn on his watch showing Grand Councilwoman as a hologram.

"Ma'am, call the Flarkians, tell them that the Universe is safe and in my hands." said Rock.

"Got it." Councilwoman said before she disappeared.

Sonic patted Kevin on the back.

"You did good kid, you did good." said Sonic.

Kevin smiled.

Rock grabbed his severed arm as Champ looked at him.

"Don't always kill people, huh?" said Champ.

"Sometimes, there are those you have to kill." said Rock.

"Like all the clients who ripped me off?" said Champ.

Rock became shocked.

"What, no. Non compliant people." said Rock.

Little did any of the slime covered heroes know was that the top half of the bug was still alive and slowly approaching them from behind.

However before they can turn around it was blasted and killed.

More slime covered the heroes.

"Oh come on." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Captain Marvel who had cosmic energy surging from her right hand.

Captain Marvel smirked.

"Someone had to double tap." said Captain Marvel.


	7. Returning the Universe

With Rock who was clean of slime; he was sitting on an operating table with his robotic arm being reattached by Ben as Grey Matter and Meek who was shrunk down to ant size.

"How much longer?" said Rock.

"Fifteen minutes." said Meek.

Rock sighed.

"I hope so." said Rock, "Because it's hard hearing what the others are doing."

Nearby; Sonic, Kevin, Peter, and Captain Marvel were playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3.

Peter was playing as himself, Captain Marvel was playing as herself, Kevin was playing as Thor, and Sonic was playing as Daredevil.

"Seriously your Daredevil?" asked Roach.

"What, the guy's got a radar sense that allows him to detect danger." said Sonic, "And need I remind you that we're in the temple where Kingpin might be hiding an Infinity Stone?"

"When does Storm become playable?" said Shope.

"When you reach Wakanda." said Sonic.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" yelled some voices.

"Called it." said Meek.

Sonic shook his head.

"I kinda like the X-Men Evolution Storm better because well she's a aunt." Said Carol.

Everyone looked at her.

"Come on it's a good show plus Kitty Pride and Quake were in love." Said Carol.

Grey Matter and Meek finished up working on Rock's arm as Meek snapped his fingers and regrew in size.

"There." said Meek.

Rock moved his robotic arm around.

He smiled.

"Nice." He said.

He looked at the Universe and picked it up.

"Now to take this back to the Flarkians." said Rock, "And as soon as this is over, we find the bug home world and destroy it to keep something similar from happening."

"Already done." said Carol.

**Flashback**

Captain Marvel was flying over a planet before firing lots of cosmic energy at the planet, causing it to explode.

**End Flashback**

"You know, I feel bad that we're now the cause of an alien race going extinct." said Sonic.

Everyone just stared at him.

"NOT!" Sonic yelled before laughing.

"Well I do." Said Kevin, "Some might have been innocent."

"One of them ate your mother." said Sonic.

"THEY'RE ALL GUILTY!" yelled Kevin.

Sonic gave his controller to Grey Matter who then turned back to Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"You can play as Iron Fist." said Sonic.

"I'm in." said Ben.

With Rock; he was flying his spaceship towards the Flarkian ship before stopping it.

He put the Universe on some type of teleporter before it teleported away.

He smiled

"There, all done without any problems." said Rock.

But then a piece of paper appeared on the teleporter and Rock picked it up before becoming shocked by the contents.

"Late fees?" said Rock, "They're charging me extra money for how long I kept their energy orb considering how time on their planet works, and they made me return the Universe with a death threat?"

Rock groaned and pulled out a time bomb and started setting it.

"Screw this." said Rock.

He set the bomb on the teleporter before it teleported away.

Then another letter appeared on the teleporter and Rock picked it up.

"Never mind, it could happen to anyone." said Rock.

Rock chuckled.

"I am such a jerk." said Rock.


End file.
